<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Always Be Here by Desparado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254164">I Will Always Be Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado'>Desparado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Song Challenge [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Endgame and no one is dead or an OAP because itS NOT HARD RUSSOS. Bucky has been struggling with his mental health recently and- when he disappears from your cabin one day- you put your own fears aside to be his light in the dark.</p>
<p>April Writing Challenge Day 26 – Leave a Light On (by Tom Walker)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Song Challenge [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Always Be Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. </p>
<p>Warnings: Sad!Bucky; mentions of depression, mental health issues; Happy ending YAY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared at your phone as it lay silent on the dining table. Waiting not-so patiently, your fingernails tapped on the wood as you stood over it, willing him to call you, or just send a text. “Anything?” Steve asked from behind you. He walked out of the kitchen and stood by your side.<br/>
“No.” You whispered, your breathing becoming laboured, “I feel sick.”<br/>
“Hey, don’t work yourself up, take a seat.” He gestured to the chair and almost pushed you on to it as he knelt down in front of you.<br/>
“I can’t help it, he’s out there and I have no idea where he is.” You looked at your friend, tears creating puddles in your eyes, threatening to spill, “I can just feel the pain he’s in, Steve, I know something’s happened and he’s alone and I can’t get to him!” The sob escaped your lips before you could hold it back, Steve took your hands into his and gently stroked them. “Hey, look at me- Bucky will be fine. He’ll come back, he always comes back to you, one way or another.”<br/>
“Yeah ‘one way or another’… I don’t like the other way Steve, the last time something like this happened-” You stopped mid-sentence, memories flooding your brain. Last time was when the anniversary of the Accords bombing- the one he was accused of- and he disappeared before you could even turn the tv off. You had eventually him- after hours of searching- by a babbling brook in the nearby forest… he must have gone back. You shot out of your seat and grabbed your phone as well as a torch from the table by the front door. “Where are you going?” Steve called.<br/>
“I think I know where he is, wait here in case I’m wrong!” You shouted back, not bothering to close the door as you practically flew out of the cabin and sprinted down the path. The sun was slowly setting to your right and you prayed the dusk wouldn’t bring a darker place for him to hide. </p>
<p>Your heart was thumping as you avoided the foliage that littered the forest floor. Your torch aided your sight as the light quickly faded, bringing with it the night chorus of insects and birds. You adored this forest but it was unnerving being here in the dark, constantly feeling like you were being watched, the snapping of twigs making you shudder at every moment, but you knew Bucky needed you and you’d be damned if you didn’t try and find him. The silence was too loud for you, so you began to call his name. “James?” No answer. “James it’s y/n!” You shouted louder, responded to by a flock of birds which made you flinch. After a few minutes of walking in deeper, you started to recognise fallen trees and odd collections of wildflowers- you were getting close. At this point the torch was your only source of light, the moon and stars all hidden by looming trees. Then you heard it. The low bubbling sound. Adrenaline kicked in as you moved quicker, following the sound to where you prayed your love would be. “Please be there, please be there.” You muttered to yourself as you got closer. When the babbling water resonated in your ears, you used the torch to swing a stream of light in front of you, throwing shadows of the trees all around, fear gripping your heart with every movement. Then, as you reached the edge of the brook, you swung the torch across to your left and was startled to see a dark figure crouched on the floor; it was only when the left limb glistened like gold in the torchlight that you let out a breath. “James,” You softly call, “Baby it’s me.” He didn’t move, except for the unclenching of his metallic hand, which told you he was listening. You took a few steps closer, making sure to hit twigs so he’s knew you were coming, then you very delicately place a fingertip on his shoulder, before placing your whole hand on him when he doesn’t flinch at the touch. You felt relieved when his muscles relaxed under your palm and he took a slow breath in, “Why are you here?”<br/>
“I’ve come for you my darling, you disappeared and Steve and I were worried sick.” His head turned to the side, facing your hand as his lips gently brushed your fingertips. “But you’re scared of the dark?” He replied, almost asking. You took a shaky breath as the deep darkness around you was creeping in, goosebumps had covered your body and that’s when you realised you weren’t wearing a coat. “I’m scared of losing you more.” You whispered, gently squeezing his shoulder. You felt the air around him change and you tugged at his shirt, indicating for him to stand, which he did. As he towered over you, the torchlight illuminated his face and it broke your heart to see the tears- old and new- that covered his cheeks. Pressing yourself to his chest, you placed your hand on the nape of his neck and brought his head to your shoulder. Instinctively he held your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on the skin under your shirt, and you felt his breathing quicken. “Shh I’ve got you baby, just let it out.” You cooed, and his grip tightened on you as his shoulders slouched and his chest heaved in a sob. “I see you James, you’re safe now.” You whispered, holding him tighter to you and stroking his hair. You felt a tear in your eye as the sound of his cries filled the silence around you. After a few minutes he pulled away from you and you held his cheek in your hand, rubbing away the remains of his sorrows, “What’s on your mind baby, talk to me.” You waited patiently as he sniffled and cleared his throat. “My nightmares came back.” He muttered and that was all he needed to say.<br/>
“How long for? Why didn’t you tell me?”<br/>
“A week or so, I didn’t wanna worry you. You’ve been so stressed with your research and the stuff with SHIELD… I didn’t want to give you any extra burdens-” You placed a finger to his lips,<br/>
“Sgt. Barnes I will hear no such talk.” You heard him chuckle softly at your use of his name. “This past year- let alone the five before that- has been traumatic and complicated for everyone. Yes, I am working overtime with the number of superheroes who need a shrink, but there’s one superhero who will always take precedence and I refuse to lose you a second time.” You swiped you finger across his lips before replacing it with a kiss. “I appreciate you trying to support me during this whole thing but hiding from the truth won’t make it all okay- we both know that!” You let out a small laugh and he joined you. “I will always be here for you- shining my little torch and guiding you home- I need you to promise me that if you lose you way again, you’ll come looking for me.” He hummed in response to you. “I’m sorry Sgt. Barnes I didn’t quite hear that.” You heard him exhale and you could tell he was smiling, “Yes ma’am.”<br/>
“That’s the right answer.” You praised, pressing another kiss to his lips. Then another. Then you smiled into his mouth as he kept seeking your lips out, noses bashing slightly when you provided them, offering slow and deep prayers as your lips joined together. A slight wind rushed past you, causing you to shiver and break the kiss. His hands moved to your arms and he tutted, “Baby you’re in just a shirt, you must be freezing!” He took his hoodie off and silently ordered you to put it on. You reluctantly obeyed but was grateful when the warmth kissed your skin, making you hum in appreciation. He chuckled at you and placed his arm over your shoulders, holding you close, as he took the torch from your hand and used it to direct you both back to the cabin.<br/>
Once finally out of the forest, you thought you felt Bucky’s grip to loosen and you quickly clung to his waist, “Don’t let go.” You pleaded quietly. He placed a kiss on your forehead before squeezing you a little tighter, “Never.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>